


The Benefits of Sharing

by Aisalynn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisalynn/pseuds/Aisalynn
Summary: It's winter, it's cold on the set of Supernatural and Jared forgot his chap stick again. In order to teach him a lesson, Jensen refuses to share.





	The Benefits of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into RPF. Wrote this back in 2009 and posted it on my livejournal. I am attempting to get all of my fanfic in one spot again.

Jensen cupped his hands together and blew into them, briefly wishing that Dean didn’t try to be such a badass because it’s fucking _cold_ in Vancouver during the winter and it would be really nice if he could play a character that liked to wear _gloves_. He glanced at Jared to see how he was dealing with the cold and had to bite down on the swell of irritation and envy that went through him when he saw his co-star hunched down in Sam’s bulky coat, zipped tight against the wind, hands shoved in the pockets and collar flipped up to protect his ears. The costume department had decided to forgo Dean’s heavy leather jacket in this episode, sticking Jensen in the lighter, much less insulated denim one instead. 

Sadistic fuckers, the lot of them. 

He blew into his hands again, rubbing them together in an attempt to muster up some body heat and leaned further back against the equipment van he and Jared were huddled against. They were in the middle of a night shoot, on location which meant that they were lacking the conveniently close trailers with things like extra blankets and hot coffee and _heat_ for whenever Tim, the guest director for the episode, decided to stop filming so he could get into a deep discussion with someone from the crew about one of the more technical aspects of the scene. 

Like now. 

Tim was in the middle of a debate with Grant the lighting guy and it had been at least five minutes since he’d called cut and Jensen was starting to wonder if they should’ve just got in the van as soon as they stopped rolling, because it would have been warm by now. 

Jared groaned beside him and tipped his head back against the van, knocking it on the window. “Man, I hope they hurry it up. I’m ready to get on with it so this night will be _over_ already.” 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. It’s been like, over forty-eight hours since I’ve even _seen_ my bed. I miss it.” 

“Same here,” Jared yawned, big mouth stretching wide and one equally big hand coming up to cover it. The he grimaced, hand moving to poke at the corner of one cracked lip. “Ow,” he muttered, before digging his hands into the pocket of Sam’s jeans. “Shit.” 

Jensen snorted. “Let me guess, you left your chap stick in your pants back at your trailer.” It really wasn’t a guess, because Jared _always_ forgot it. 

“Yeah.” Jared sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He turned to his head to look at Jensen, eyes pleading. “Hey, Jen. Can I--”

“No,” Jensen cut him off. “You cannot borrow some of mine.”

Jared huffed. “Come _on_ , Jensen. I really need it. My lips are bleeding for Christ’s sake.” 

Jensen just shook his head because really, they were in the middle of their fourth season on _Supernatural_ , which meant four years of _Vancouver_ winters and Jared should have known better by now. The wind picked up a bit, stinging at his face and hands and Jensen reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out the tiny tube of Carmex. Then, just to be a dick, he uncapped it, smeared the chemical smelling goo over his own lips and shoved it back in his pocket. He smacked his lips together before he smiled up at Jared and said, “Maybe next time you’ll remember to bring your own.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed at him. “Is that how it’s going to be?” He lowered his voice and tried to look menacing but his cheeks were flushed from the cold and the corner of his lip really was bleeding and besides, this was _Jared_ so just Jensen just smirked at him. 

“Yup.” He smacked his lips a few more times, just to bring the point home.

Jared’s eyes narrowed just a little bit more. “Fine,” he said shortly and grabbed a hold of Jensen’s jacket, jerking him up against his chest. Then he leaned down and _kissed_ him. 

“Mmmphf!” was all Jensen could get out and he tried to jerk away, eyes wide with shock, but Jared held him there, turning so he was using his weight to pin Jensen against the van. He pressed his lips hard against Jensen’s, cold, dry lips firm and Jensen could do nothing but just let him, too stunned to anything else. 

_Jared_ was _kissing_ him. 

When his mind finally knocked itself out of the malfunctioning loop it had been in (Jared. Lips. Kissing.) he noticed that Jared’s lips were shut tightly closed against his and that he wasn’t actually kissing Jensen’s lips so much as he was rubbing up against them, back and forth over both his top and bottom lip. Thoroughly. 

Jared pulled away, looking smug when he caught the expression on Jensen’s face. “Thanks Jen,” he said brightly, rubbing lips together exaggeratedly. They were now shiny from Jensen’s lip balm. 

Jensen gaped at him. _That son of a…_

“Alright guys!” Tim’s voice called out from the other side of the van. “Let’s get going so we can finish up and head home.” 

Jared’s oh-so-innocent grin dissolved into a full on smirk and he smoothed down the collar of the denim jacket before brushing past Jensen and heading back to the set. 

The next two hours of filming seemed like the longest of Jensen’s life. It wasn’t exactly the scenes themselves--they were actually going pretty well, despite the late hour and lack of sleep--but in between them Jared took to mocking Jensen, catching his eyes over the heads of the crew and smacking his lips and smirking, or rubbing one finger along the bottom of his lip and then chuckling silently when Jensen could do nothing but glower at him. At one point Jared had called out, “Hey Jen, I think it’s getting colder. Maybe you should put on some more chap stick,” and laughed out loud when Jensen huffed in annoyance, ignoring the confused looks from the rest of the crew. 

Jensen wanted nothing more than for this night to be over so he could corner Jared and figure out why the hell he thought that suddenly kissing his very _male_ best friend was a good idea. Jensen had made it no secret to Jared that he was as interested in guys just as he was girls, but Jared had never given any hint that he mimicked Jensen in this. Even after the break up with Sandy and the subsequent emotional meltdown afterwards, everyone Jared had even seemed remotely interested in had been a woman. Which meant that Jared was doing this whole thing as a joke and for reasons Jensen didn’t want to think about that made his stomach twist while at the same time leaving him pretty pissed off. 

When Tim finally called cut on the final scene of the night, Jensen wasted no time in grabbing Jared by the forearm and dragging him away from the set and through the maze of equipment and vehicles to the SUV waiting for them. He didn’t even stop to grab the big fluffy coats they’d been wearing before filming had started, the cold forgotten in his determination. 

“What the hell, Jen?” Jared bitched when Jensen all but shoved him into the back seat of the car. Cliff wasn’t there yet so it was cold, but Jensen just hopped in, slamming the door shut against the wind. 

“That’s what I was going to ask you,” Jensen snapped at him. “What was that little scene by the van about?”

Jared just leaned back against the window, crossing his arms and propping one leg up on the seat between them, smirk curling at his lips. “That’s what you get for not letting me use your chap stick. There’s consequences to not sharing, Jen. You should have learned that in kindergarten.” 

His eyes were bright with humor, the corners crinkled by the smug grin he couldn’t hold back and Jensen clenched his jaw. “So you were just fucking with me then,” he squeezed out between clenched teeth. “It was just a joke. God, Jared you can’t--” he cut himself off and looked away, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He could admit to himself that he was attracted to Jared, had been since he very beginning of their friendship, but he’d taken pains to make sure it didn’t go past just that: mild attraction. So he was surprised at the sudden twisted feeling in his chest and the wave of actual _hurt_ that went through him when he realized that Jared was just fooling around, like usual. 

God, to think for a moment that he’d actually _hoped…_

Jared was quiet beside him, but Jensen could feel his eyes on him, heavy and intense and he shifted uncomfortably and didn’t look back at Jared, wishing now that he hadn’t rushed so much to get to the car, that Cliff was there so that Jensen could bury this awkward moment under the steady motion of wheels and quiet music from the radio. 

“It doesn’t have to be, Jensen,” Jared said quietly and Jensen twisted to face him, eyes wide. “A joke,” Jared clarified when Jensen didn’t say anything. The smile had faded from his mouth and his eyes were fixed on Jensen’s face, studying him. “Is that what you want, Jen? For me to kiss you and not to be messing around? For me to mean it?” 

Jensen licked his lips and swallowed against his suddenly dry mouth, eyes focused on Jared, taking in the seriousness of his voice, the unusual stillness of his body language. Jensen’s hands were shaking a little, and he gripped tightly at the fabric of his jeans. He took a deep breath, bracing himself. 

“Yes,” he croaked out. 

Jared slowly leaned forward, maneuvering so that the leg he’d propped up between them was now under him and he was hovering right in front of Jensen, one hand braced against the car door and the other curling around Jensen’s neck. He pulled Jensen forward, tipping his face up to slot their mouths together. 

The Carmex was gone, rubbed and dried away from hours of shooting in the Vancouver weather, leaving nothing but the taste of Jared’s cool, chapped lips against Jensen’s and he let out the breath he’d been holding, relaxing into the kiss. It was different than back at the van, Jared’s lips soft and slightly parted, breathing out tiny sighs and quiet murmurs against Jensen’s lips, and when Jared’s tongue flicked out in an attempt to deepen the kiss Jensen let him, opening his mouth and bringing his hands up to curl into Jared’s jacket, tugging him closer against him. 

“Mmm,” Jared hummed in satisfaction when the space disappeared from between them and Jensen gave a short grunt of agreement, tangling one hand in the hair at the back of Jared’s head and pressing even closer. The kiss went from slow and gentle to heated, tongues sliding hot and wet together, tracing the sharp edges of teeth and the ridges on the roof each other’s mouths. Jensen pulled back to take a breath and nipped at Jared’s swollen bottom lip, tugging at it, and Jared hissed, pulling away and bringing one hand up to his mouth. There was blood on the tips of his fingers when he pulled them away. 

“Lips still chapped,” he whispered with a shaky smile. 

“Oh.” Jensen licked his own lips, tasted the coppery tang of Jared’s blood on his tongue. “Here.” He shoved a hand in his pocket, almost knocking Jared off the seat as he lifted his hips. He pulled out the tube of Carmex and offered it to Jared.

“Thanks.” Jared reached out to get it, curling his fingers into Jensen’s palm and they paused like that, legs and palms curled together, breathing heavily as their eyes locked and stayed. Jensen’s heart rate picked up as he realized that this was _it_. This was _happening_ , and he twisted his wrist so that they were holding hands, the lip balm cupped between their palms. “Jared,” he murmured, tugging slightly at their grasped hands and Jared leaned forward, eyes trained on Jensen’s lips, the chap stick completely forgotten. 

The driver’s side door opened before they could kiss and they jerked apart, Jared sliding to his side of the seat as Cliff got in the car. Jensen shifted forward in his seat and rubbed his suddenly empty palm against the jeans on his thigh. 

“Back to your trailers, guys?” Cliff asked cheerfully. 

“Actually,” Jared started and Jensen flicked his eyes to him. “Could you just take us straight home? We’re beat. We promise to bring the costume’s back in one piece tomorrow.”

Jared’s gaze was heated and locked on Jensen as Cliff chuckled out a “Sure,” and started the car. He didn’t look away as unscrewed the cap of the Carmax and smeared it on his lips, and his hand lingered on Jensen’s as he gave the small tube back to him. “Thanks,” he whispered and Jensen’s fingers tightened around the tube, didn’t let go until they’d pulled into the driveway of Jared’s house. 

 

The winter weather wasn’t nearly as unbearable the next day. They still had a night shoot, but this time when Tim called a fifteen minute break so he could talk to the sound guy, Jared lead Jensen to the edge of the set and they hid in the tiny space between two parked vans. Jensen kept warm by sliding his arms inside Jared’s bulky jacket as Jensen pressed him up against the side of the van, one chilled hand slipping underneath Jared’s t-shirt to press against the bare skin of his spine. Jensen trailed his mouth--chapped, because Jared had used every opportunity he had to steal the lip balm from Jensen’s lips--along the dip where Jared’s neck met his shoulder and knew, when Jared shivered, that it wasn’t from the cold.


End file.
